There is no Potion for my Passion
by orangestrepsils
Summary: Their love is so true, yet no one thought it possible. When Harry becomes 'The Chosen One', Dudley is forced to live in his shaddow for a change. So when love comes his way in the form of Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Dudley will finally have to face his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

it was midnight at hogwarts and the half moon cast it's glow over the grounds. if you looked closley enough, you could see a rounded, dark figure making it's way steadily across the lawn to the oak double doors. the figure tugged on the door as as it opened, slid inside. he was a boy of about 18, handsomley round, with golden blonde locks that fell around his gorgeous pink face. he slunk in the darkness of the deserted corridors, up the grand staircase, around corners, onwards and upwards. finally, he reached another, smaller set of oak doors at the end of a corridor. panting from the shock of such rigirous excercise, combined with an intense passion he felt swelling inside, he could wait no longer, he swung the doors open and ran into the brightly lit hospital wing. there were only two students laying bedridden. one was lying with her arm suspended midair and wrapped in bandages. the other, lying acorss from her, was a boy with deep purple skin. both of them were asleep.  
a door creaked open and a middle-aged woman with sandy blonde hair and a sharp face emerged. she was dressed in white robes, and carried a vial of potion in her hands. just then, the boy jumped out of the shaddows and the woman dropped the potion. she squinted through the darkness, then a look of suprise befell her face "dudley?!" she exclaimed, forsaking her love of silence in the wing. "but how did you get here"  
dudley dursley put his plump index finger against madam pomfrey's tender lips "don't speak, my love"  
they embraced and kissed passionatley as the moonlight spilled onto the marble floor... 


	2. Chapter 2

the beautiful woman sat alone in the dark room. she was silent, spare a few intermitent sobs. uncontrolable sobs, then silence, and more silence. she wiped a few whips of indistinct-lloking dark blonde hair from her face. she wiped the the tears that had set in her hazel eyes. with a flick of her wand, the lights came on in the room. she walked over to the mirror and touched her hand to her face. she traced the lines, the faults and scars she had auqired. is this why he didn't love her? she looked down at her body. her unshapley body, which was as much as she tried to deny it, aging... aged. this is definatley why he dosen't love me aynmore, she thought, this is it. why he loved me ever, at all, i'll never know.  
*~--flashback--~*  
her fingers are tracing their way through his hair. he pulls away. she grabbes his wrists. tilting her head to the side, she asks him what the matter is.  
he is evasive, looking down at his feet, then out the window.  
he stepped backwards, sorry, i'm really sorry, he is saying.  
he turns to leave and she runs after him, out infront of him, arms outstreched, what, she say, she dosen't understand.  
he apolagises again. she sighs in exasperation. "after all i've done for you, what i've given you... this is what you're doing? you're not doing this are you... baby, please... tell me you're joking dudley!" she starts to weep, her hands flying madly around her head.  
her hair is messy and her robes dishevelled.  
now she is frantic, there is a hint of laughter in her rising voice "i don't understand..." she pants she has a hold of his arm yet "look, get off me!" he yelles at her she is startled and upset. and hurt, oh so hurt.  
"i can't do this anymore poppy... you're... too old for me"  
madam pomfrey is in disbelief!  
"dudley... that should be no barrier... i love you"  
a single tear trickled down dudleys rounded cheek.  
"i love you too... i'll always love you. but this has to stop"  
he waddeled down the corridor and out of sight.  
*~--end flashback--*~ from withing the pain came a suddent jolt of genius from madam pomfrey. yes, of course, she though, i know a way. i know away dudley and i can, no will, be together for now and for always... she smiled a gentle, lopsided smile

wot will it b! will madam pomfrey be bitten by an asp? will she avada kedavra herself and her young lover out of existance? will she become a prostitute? will dudley enlist the help of a house elf? will she pretend to poison herself, so dudley wakes up and then poisions himself while labouring under the delusion that she is actually dead, then she wakes up and see dudley is dead and then poisions herself? will snape accuse harry of stealing the potion from his supply cupboard? what will aunt petunia say?

i will only update if you review!!!!!!!!!!! COME ONNNNNNNNN, REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ktnakxbai 


End file.
